And Then There Were Two
by lezonne
Summary: Eric saves Mel from drowning instead of the other way-during a tropical storm. The 2 wash up on a different part of the island, away from any1. They must work together to find the others, and the 2 will learn secrets about the other they never dreamed of. **Photo not mine.**
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hey this is my third flight 29 down story, but only my second original. One is a spin-off of the first. Hope you like this one. All about Eric and Mel so I wonder what you'll think.**

**And I probably shouldn't be writing this since I got another fanfic for 29 down, an Icarly-which IDK if I'll eve finish, and a Kung Fu Panda so please don't kill me if it takes a while to update. I started school so that'll make it even harder.**

**I played with the hotel tango peace. Mel and Eric get separated from the others, and Mel doesn't save Eric, Mel stays on the beach and Eric goes with the others. Hope you like it. A look at how Mel and Eric could fall in love. I think they're a cute couple so don't hate me!!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mel**

Eric, Abbey and Jackson headed off into the trees in search of food. My ankle burns. I have to stay here Jackson says to rest, to try to heal I before we start off again. The pain is an annoyance. I think I twisted it earlier when we were walking, for it's hurt since I fell some hours ago. Anyhow, Eric's been forced to go.

I gaze at the ocean. It looks peaceful, so relaxed and calm. So different from what it really is. It's our prison, keeping us locked away from civilization, from rescue. I always loved to gave at the ocean in L.A, and imagine what it would be like to sail out over it and see the wondrous islands upon it. Now, since this trip, I've decided to rethink that. I don't think I'll ever have the courage to put myself in harms way over the ocean again.

Something off-color in the catches my eye, way out at sea. Something white floating on the surface. Something. . different. Something man-made I think.

I jump up, cringing as I put weight on my ankle as I try to see if I can get a better look at it. I stare out at the sea, the white bobbing around. I make a split second decision and kick off my shoes, jumping into the ocean. If its something from someone else, it means help can't be too far off. I'm cautious though as I go under of the darkening sky. A storms coming, I'm sure of it.

I swim towards the white ahead of me, fighting against the current with all my might. The water is pushing me back. I've never been a strong swimmer, and fighting the current is terrible. Several times I go under, and I fear I wont be able to get back up, but I do. Somehow, I reach the white.

Gazing at it, my heart stops cold.

Its a sign, our sign. The one we sent out to try to get help. Its still here. My heart drops. No one ever saw it. It never even got away from the island. This is not good. It feels like a huge worry and disappointment have been put upon my shoulders. Somehow, I'll have to tell the others. Great.

The waves become harsher, throwing me beneath the surface with sudden ferociously. I bob up, gasping, my eyes catching a glance at the darkening sky. Lightening. Thunder rattles my ears. How long did it take me to get out here? I have to get back. I try to fight the waves back to the shore, but I'm weak. I can't. My head bob's up above the surface, and on the distant shore I see a form. Eric.

"Eric!" The act of me screaming is desperate, and fatal. I loose sight of him as waves pull me under directly after the pours into my mouth. I'm drowing, and I ca't get back to the surface. I feel my eyes closing. Everything's fading quickly. . . . but I don't want it to. . .

Someone's arms wrap around me and I'm pulled to the surface. I gasp for air, choking out water as harsh waves hit me, trying to pull me under, but someone keeps me up. I glance over at Eric. He saved me? Impossible, and though I'd love to fathom the idea, now isn't the time. I'm still choking on water. Eric pulls me closer as rain begins to fall, begnning as a drizzle. Waves slap at us, and I'm glad there's someone here keeping me up. I'd be dead otherwise.

Eric starts screaming at me over the roar of the water, rain, and thunder cracks, "You have to help me swim Mel! I can't get us both back! You have to work with me!" I've never heard Eric be so sure, so serious. Water slaps at us. I nod, and we begin to swim back, pulling each other along, him more than myself, trying to stay above water. It's hard to breathe, but I keep going. I know that if I stop trying we'll both drown.

The waves slap us hard, and we swim endlessly it seems to me. I begin believing we'll never reach shore. When my hope is gone, Eric pulls me to a stand position, near the beach, though we're still waist deep.

I gasp for air and fall down on the beach gasping. I'm only there for a few seconds though before Eric's pulling me to my shaking feet and up into the trees, away from the ocean. Does it ever end? Since when is he the rational one? We fall to the ground there and suck in needed oxygen.

"Thanks Eric," I gasp, sitting up slowly. I still have a lot of sea water in my body, I know it. I almost drowned. Looking to Eric, I see that he's already sitting staring at me with dangerously hard eyes.

"What were you doing Mel? Trying to drown?"

I fight back a wave of nausea. My head's swimming and my vision's hazy. "I found our sign." He cocks an eyebrow at me and I continue,still slightly dizzy and nauseous, though he seems fine. "The one we sent out for Lex's birthday. It never made it away from the island. It's still here. Or at least it was before the storm. Now it could be anywhere." I swallow hard, shoving whatever I ate last back down my throat.

"That's not good," he says, stating the obvious. "Mel," he says, gazing at me and touching my arm lightly, "are you okay?"

I swallow again. "I-I'm fine." He looks at me, obviously not believing my lie, but doesn't push me further. "We better get back to Abbey and Jackson before they worry." I try to stand but Eric grabs my arm.

"They're not here Mel." His eyes are tired.

I stare at him, fighting back my fear. "What do you m-mean?"

"The waves carried us somewhere, I'm not sure where, but there's nothing on the beach either way you look. The ocean carried us one direction or another away from camp." His eyes meet mine. "We're on our own till we find the others."

Reality hit me like a knife. I was on my own with Eric. No one knew if we were alive.

This could go very, very badly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So whatcha think? Worth continuing? Please R&R if ya think so! And its gonna take me a while to update cause I sprang one of my arms so I only have five fingures to type with. LOL.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ok so here's the next one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mel

**I shiver as frigid rain pelts myself and Eric. We're rushing through the trees, looking for somewhere to stay the night. My bare feet sting as twigs cut at them along the forest floor. Eric holds my arm as we trudge along.**

**Soon, we stop under a canopy that blocks out most of the falling rain. I fall to the ground, exhausted and hungry. The rain clenched any thirst I had. Eric falls down next to me.**

**"Where are we?"**

**He shakes his head. "I don't know. Somewhere deep in the trees." I nod, and gaze around. It's not comfy here, and everything is wood. My cut feet burn.**

**"We should stay here tonight." He nods and together we find places to sleep. Nothing's comfortable, but I can see Eric three feet away perfectly comfy against a tree watching me struggle to find somewhere to sleep. He laughs. I glare at him. This is the Eric I remember. Rude and heartless.**

**"That's not funny."**

**Something hisses behind us, and I just as a gardener snake slithers out from behind a tree. I exhale and spin my head towards Eric, who is trying very hard not to laugh harder.**

**"This is serious! We're lost and alone without food or water-"**

**"We've got rain."**

**I glare harder at him. "Food and water for tomorrow and no idea where we are! How can you be so calm?"**

**He stares at me. "Relax Mel. We can't do anything during this storm except wait it out. We can find food in the morning. Go to sleep." He leans back against the tree, closing his eyes. His hat was lost in the storm.**

**I stare around, trying to think of where to sleep. Nothing's comfortable. How can Eric lean against the tree?**

**"Just lean against a tree or something Mel," he tells me sleepily. I'll never understand how he does that. I yawn and hear another, louder hiss. My heart quickens. The tree next to me holds some sort of snake. I maker a split-second decision before I can change my mind. I just over and sit down next to Eric, deciding I'd rather be next to him than on the other side of the clearing alone, even if Eric does drive me crazy. I sigh and lean back against the tree next to him.**

**A strange dream comes.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry its so short but I'll be out of town for the weekend so I thought I'd at least give you a little something to read. I know its short but my arm makes it hard to do much anything. Please R&R if you wanna know the dream, which you probably do unless I'm wrong, and what you think of Eric and Mel so far. I always thought they'd make a kinda cute couple, but IDK what you think so please please R&R. I'll write more after I get back and I have at least 2 reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!!!!!**

**Ok so here ya go!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mel**

I wake with a start, gasping. Eric stays asleep next to me, snoring softly. I hear the almost silent drizzle of rain around us.

Eric.

Why was he in my dreams? I gaze at the boy with shaggy dirty-blond hair, my mind spinning far to fast. I can't stop myself from letting the images back into my head. I close my eyes, trying to block out the dreams images.

Eric. Jackson. Eric. Jackson. My best friend Nathan. Eric. Taylor. Eric. Taylor. Jackson. Jackson and Taylor together. Nathan's sad face. Jackson and myself, not so happily together. Eric and Taylor. Eric and me. Eric. Eric. Eric. Eric. Jackson. Eric. Eric. Eric. It all spins back towards the guy who saved my life.

I open my eyes to the still dark land. It's not yet dawn. Eric and me? My dream couldn't have met a thing. It's silly. I love Jackson, right?

**Flashback:**

Walking on the beach with Eric, my feet bare, the sun on my face. I was in L.A, back home. We weren't worried about survival, we were playing and harmlessly pushing one another on the beach. Everything was perfect. We laughed hard and he draped an arm over my shoulder. I was happier than I'd ever been.

It's sunset, and the ocean's more beautiful than anything. I keep smiling at Eric like a fool as we wander down the oddly barren beach. We keep laughing. My world seems perfect.

And then its torn apart.

The scene before me changes, tearing the perfect moment apart. I stand on another beach, alone, no longer giggling, no longer enjoying myself. The wind is frigid, and the oceans a scary thing to look at, not a pleasant one.

I'm back on the island, my worst nightmare.

I shiver from cold. Something's not right. A sudden, to bright light startles me, and I stagger back, my still bare feet going numb upon impact with the ivy ocean. A show of faces stands before me. I catch my breath and bite my lip till it bleeds. Faces pass in front of me.

Eric. Jackson. Eric. Jackson. My best friend Nathan. Eric. Taylor. Eric. Taylor. Jackson. Jackson and Taylor together. Nathan's sad face. Jackson and myself, not so happily together. Eric and Taylor. Eric and me. Eric. Eric. Eric. Eric. Jackson. Eric. Eric. Eric. It all spins back towards the guy who saved my life.

The images fade, and I feel as though I'm leaving with it; the answer to my biggest question is leaving with the show of faces. It disappears, and I run to the spot it was moments ago. Two name-spoken in someone else's voice-echo in my head.

_Eric. Jackson. Eric. Jackson. Eric. Jackson. . ._

**End of Flashback.**

I stare up at the canopy. I have no idea where the dream came from. I've never thought of Eric as more than a pest. I've always thought Jackson as my angel, my savior. Why is everything suddenly so confusing? It's not like I love Eric. . .

Or at least, I think so.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And joy to ya'll there's chapter 3. I know I said no more updates till after this weekend but we ain't leaving till tomorrow after all so I decided to update. I know, the dream is bizarre, and in the beginning I thought it would be about something else, but since this is about Mel and Eric I decided to make the dream about her and him. Please R&R and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And now its Chapter 4!!!!**

****

**Eric**

I awake the next morning to the sun on my face and a damp ground all around. I rub the sleep form my eyes. I have no idea if its early morning or noon. All I know is I'm deathly thirsty. I stand and stretch, my eyes scanning the clearing. A figure with long black hair and dark skin lays limply on the ground several feet away.

Melissa.

Instantly I jump to the worst-case-scenario, which is she's dead. I remember her squirming about snakes last night when I was trying to sleep after I pulled her out of the ocean. I rush over and kneel down beside her body-which lays awkwardly as though she fell.

"Mel?" I shake her gently, and she squirms, rolls away, and snores softly. I sigh. How come she gets to sleep and _I_ have to be the one who's awake? I reach out again and shake her shoulder more roughly. "Come on Mel wake up!"

Her eyebrows nit together and slowly she opens her eyes, staring at me with irritation-and something else, mixed in her eyes. "What?"

"Time to get up." I stand up and stretch. She stands also, slowly, awkwardly. I stare at her. Something's wrong. I mean, I've never been the kind of person to care much for the peace maker girl, since they always seem to annoy me, but Mel looks. . .tired, drained, afraid, confused, scared, all the things she normally never is. "Hey, you alright?"

Her eyes meet mine for the briefest moment before she pretends to be interested in a nearby tree. "Fine." It's a forced word, and paused before answered. A lie. I didn't even need the answer to know that. I can see it in her eyes, like an open book.

"No your not." She glares at me, trying to seem as though she's not worried. She's swaying and there's a dazed look on her face.

"Yes I am," she snaps, taking a step forward so she's right beside me. She cringes and her knees buckle, making her fall. I catch her under the arms.

Oh yes, something is defiantly wrong. I help her straighter up.

"Mel-"

"Please don't ask Eric." I stop myself, annoyed that she wont answer my questions.

"Whatever."

She turns to me, gazing me straight in the eyes. "We need to get food and water, and maybe a campfire. We have no idea how far off course we are form the others, but until we find then we have to be careful."

There she goes, worrying far to much. "Mel-"

Her gaze is penetrating. I stop myself.

"This is serious Eric! We need to eat and drink." She glares harder. Let's go further inland. Maybe there will be a stream or something. We can look for food too."

"And Abbey and Jackson?"

"We know they wanted to head inland today, so we'll probably meet up with them sooner or later." I just nod, sure my idea of going back to sleep isn't what Mel wants to do. I sigh. She scoffs. "Come on Eric!" She walks forward awkwardly, as though she's walking on pins with her bare feet. Her souls are scratched and bleeding. I wince at the sight.

Slowly I follow after her, further into the trees.

****

**I know, its short, but I'll update soon! Probably not till Wednesday though. Love ya guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Back with Abbey and Jackson**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jackson**

She is two things and too things alone.

Annoying.

Pushy.

Ever since Eric and Mel-poor Mel-were lost in the storm, Abbey's gone completely insane. She keeps pushing me to go forward, which I'm okay with cause I haven't been that tired yet, but I wish we could look for Mel and Eric too. But she disagrees, saying that Jory and Ian need to be found first.

So I'm following her, even though my hearts screaming at me to leave and go find her, make sure she's okay. I doubt Eric will be any real help to her.

But my brain tells me to stay with Abbey. Going off alone is risky, especially when I have no idea where I need to go. They could be dead for all I know.

My mind wanders. Is Mel alive? Eric? Are they together? Are they hurt? Is she thinking of me? Is she safe? Is Eric helping her at all? How far away are they? How long till we see them again? Will we ever see them again?

I abruptly bump into Abbey who staggers and falls.

"Sorry," I mutter, reaching out a hand to help her up. She glares at me and stands up herself.

"Are you paying attention at all? Don't you see it?"

I look in front of us. Ruins lay there, a name on top of the roofless structure before us.

Hotel Tango.

**__________________**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We wander towards it, myself following behind Abbey. I hear the rustle of leaves and my body stiffens behind her. She stops as well.

A girl rushes form the structure and straight into Abbey's arms.

"Jory!"

"Abbey!" They embrace tightly. I listen for several seconds, till the sound in the bushes dies away.

Who or what was that?

"Jackson," Jory asks hesitantly from behind me. I turn and face her, and nod once towards her. Jory turns her attention back to Abbey.

"It's so good to see you! Are all the others okay?"

Abbey glances back at me for a split second. "Jory. . .we lost Melissa and Eric-"

"They're dead!" Jory's eyes fill to the brim with tears. I wince. Hearing someone else say that they-she-might be dead just makes the realization all the more worse.

"We're not sure. We lost them yesterday during the storm. We haven't seen them since."

"And the others?"

"They're still back at camp-fine as far as I know. Jory, where's Ian? And the captain?"

Her face falls. "Come here."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Are you sure your okay Ian?" Abbey's voice quivers slightly.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Jory's eyes dart around as he says this.

"Jory," Abbey asks, going to sit next to her friend. My eyes dance around for a split second. Something's not right. They still haven't told us where the captain is. "Jory what's wrong."

"Captain," she whispers, almost to quietly to hear.

"What about the captain," I ask.

She shakes her head slowly. "Captain."

"Jory," Abbey asks, shaking her arm slightly. "What about the captain?"

She looks her straight in the eyes. "He's crazy Abbey."

My heart beats slightly faster. "Where is he?"

Jory shakes her head. "He left yesterday. He thought someone was coming, but I doubt it. No one's coming."

"Someone will come," Abbey says, but the other part of what she said hags to me.

"Do you know if he found someone? Or who he-or she-might be?"

Jory shakes her head. "He didn't say.

MY mind races towards the Asian I'm falling for. "_Mel, be okay. Please be okay."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok so that was a look at Jackson's thoughts on Mel. We'll go back to Eric and Mel next time. Please R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! Back with the forming lovebirds.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mel**

"If I pick up one more banana and eat it I'm gonna be sick!"

"Then don't eat it."

"It's bananas in general."

"This is an island Eric, banana's are everywhere!" He grunts.

My feet burn like acid as we continue. I wanna sit down so badly, but two things hold me back., never getting Eric up again, and never being able to get back up and bare the pain. My twisted ankle isn't helping matters either.

"We need a break Mel, you more than me."

I spin around and glare at him. "No I don't!"

He scoffs. "Your limping."

"So?"

"So you need to rest before you totally mess it up and can't walk anymore. I really don't think I can carry you today Mel."

I slap him.

"Just come on." He sighs and follows me further on.

My mind begins to sidetrack form what's going on. My dream memories flood back into my conscious mind. Eric in my dreams? Why Eric? Why so much Eric and so little Jackson? I steel a glance back at the boy who saved my life, and my heart skips a beat.

Oh my gosh, am I falling for Eric?

I trip over something and almost fall. Eric catches me, again.

This is happening way to often.

"Mel," he says as he helps me straighten up. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear w-" He covers my mouth with his hand.

"Listen." And I do. For several second I hear nothing, just the wind in the trees. Then something else faint pierces the air, and my eyes widen.

Water.

He lets go of me and together we rush towards the sound, the noise growing louder and louder with every step. It can't be a big stream, but enough to be used as water. ? We break into a clearing, my ankle and feet burning with intensity. And the stream before us sparkles.

We rush down, scooping up water handful by handful into our mouths. Stream water is never the safest thing to drink, but at this point its this or the ocean. MY mouth lights up as I drink. I've been dying of thirst. It might also explain why I've been so grouchy.

A minute or so later when I feel as though I shall burst if I drink anymore, I fall back against the ground, wincing as I move my feet and ankle. They're doing poorly. Eric falls back beside me on the ground. Dazzling sunlight blinds the both of us. For a minute or two, I feel like I'm able to be a teen again, if only for a moment.

Eric bolts upright. "Melissa!"

I bolt upright next to him, instantly regretting it though. Pain shoots through my legs. I force out a, "What?"

"Your bleeding!"

"What!" I glance down. Sure enough, my ankle and the souls of my feet are red with oozing blood. I force down the banana I ate earlier.

"We have to clean them," I choke out, trying to block the blood-my blood-out of my mind, but I can't

I start dousing my feet with water, anything to get the blood to go away. Eric catches my hands. "Stop. I'll do it."

Am I going death? Did Eric just offer to help me?

He pushes water onto my feet, dousing them till they burn. I bite my lip[ to keep from yelling. Its no really my feet that are bleeding, so much as my ankle. I wince as more blood comes. He places a hand on my ankle and puts slight pressure on it. I scream. He lets go, afraid he hurt me. He did of course, but not purposely.

"Sorry Mel." I shake my head.

"It's fine Eric," I say softly, looking for something to stare at besides him. My mind leaps to a mental picture of Jackson. What would he think if he saw me now with Eric?

He puts slight pressure back on my ankle, again. I bite back another scream. He's just trying to help. He washes away most of the blood, and then tears off the sleeve of my shirt. I bite my lips till I taste blood. It's all I can do to keep from screaming in pain. Finally, after several minutes he removes his hands. My ankles been nicely bandaged. He looks away.

I release the pressure on my lips. I never thought Eric would ever help me out. Big mistake.

"Thanks Eric," I say, looking into the river.

"Welcome," he mutters.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Several hours later, I watch the sunset. Orange and yellow and pink skies glisten above myself as I sit upon the bank. It's a paradise here, and at the same time a nightmare. Beautiful, but terrifying.

Eric went off about half an hour ago to get some food. He told me to stay and rest. A smile passes over my lips as I think of him. Jackson floats into my mind and it disappears.

What's going on with me?

I like Jackson, since the first day he came to Hartwell. I've known Eric since second grade. I've like Eric since. . .

Never?

It's a lie, I can feel it in the pit of my stomach, a sickening feeling. How can I like Eric?

I hear a couple of sticks snapping behind me and the next moment Eric joins me next to the river. He drops several papayas and banana's down and sits next to me. I take a fruit.

"You okay?"

I smile lightly. "Fine."

Biggest lie ever. I can't figure out if I like you or Jackson. Yeah, sure, I'm fine.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please R&R. So who should be in the next chapter, Abbey and Jackson and Jory and Ian or Mel and Eric? HMM. Hope you liked it. I normally don't write fluffy stories but this one is just so fun!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 peoples! Here's one of the secrets I promised ya in the summery!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mel**

I wake with a start again. My breathing is rapid. Eric sleeps soundly across me. I touch my face, the old scar throbbing from bad memories. The bruises on my arms and legs seem alive, like their new again.

I stare into the water, the moon reflected perfectly on it. My mind swims. My uncles picture floods my being, and I shiver slightly. Being on this island is almost better than being with him.

Almost. Civilization provides the things I miss most, even if I suffer from my uncle. The terrible memories come back. . .involuntarily I scream at the thoughts. Eric bolts up, staring straight at me.

"Mel? Are you okay?"

I feel bad, I've awaken him for nothing. "F-fine." My voice fails me. I see the look in his eyes, he's not buying this. He rubs the sleep form his eyes-best he can- and scoots over next to me.

"You're not a very good liar Mel." I nod shakingly, realizing fully what a mess I've gotten into now. I'll have to say something. "What's wrong?"

Always the same question. I take a deep breath. "I'm just thinking about home."

He nods slowly, and in the moonlight I can see him furrowing his brows. I've known Eric since I was in the fourth grade. He's always been one of my close friends. I mean, Nathan's my oldest friend, but he was always. . .protective of me. . .I suppose. . .and there were things I could never tell him. On those rare occasions when there was no one else to confined in I turned to Eric, who, though he was annoying and often mocked me, listened perfectly well. There are things I've never even told anyone, even them. Things that have burdened me for years. I've always wished for someone to share these things with. Out here, alone with Eric, where things in the real world don't matter. . .it would be so easy to shed my troubles. . . .

I take a deep breath. "Alright, I'll tell you." He stares at me. "You know, how my parents don't live with me. . .

"Yeah?"

"And how I live with my uncle. . . ."

"Yes."

"Well. . . " I bite my lip, hesitating for a moment. "They live over in Korea, because they never really cared a lot about me. I've lived with my uncle since I was three. I haven't seen my parents since I was a year old. I have no memories of them, except what I saw in photographs when I snuck out to look at them at night."

"MHMM." There's uncertainty in his voice.

I'm silent for several seconds, staring at the near perfect reflection of the moon. "He abused me Eric."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Eric**

Melissa? Abused?

I've known her a long time, and I've always known she lived with her uncle, but I never knew why. I never asked what some of the bruises and scars were for, but I've always seen a few. A cut on her face, the bruises on her legs. She thinks she hides them but sometimes she lets it slip. Sometimes, for a little while I thought Mel was abused, but I also figured that if she was then she would've told the cops by now. Isn't she smart enough to know that? Even though I can kinda understand after seeing it for so long, I can't hold back my

"What!"

Her eyes are misty, as if remembering is worse than being hit. I could never guess, I've never been abused myself. She buries her face in her hands.

"T-there now y-you know!" She's sobbing. I feel terrible. If I hadn't bothered her till she told me she wouldn't be sobbing, but by the way she's talking, I guess she's never told anyone else, even Nathan. My instinct kicks in, and wrap my arms around her body, resting my head on hers.

"Mel," I say quietly, trying to sooth her. I've never been so worried about any girl before. "You have to tell the police he abuses you when we get back home. You can't just let him hurt you Mel."

"I can't. I don't wanna have to think about it. . .or. . or tell anyone! I-I've never told a-a soul." That's not good. She continues to cry.

My mind wanders. How can I make her feel better? One thought sticks in my mind.

"Do you love your parents Mel? Your uncle even?"

She looks up at me, her face tear stained, our faces only a couple inches apart. "I do. I love my parents. They never hurt me, they just left me. I don't love my uncle. He wants me to die." I can feel her breath on my face. It's tempting to kiss her for a moment. I hold back. It's Melissa, she likes Jackson.

"I loved my parents to, a lot, before they started fighting. My dads left when I was nine. He just walked you one morning before school. He never said goodbye, or looked back. He left. My mom started hurting herself, thinking it was her fault. I stay with Mike form school now, because I can't watch her hurt herself anymore, or stare at the pictures of my dad still on the wall. I know, having him leave isn't as bad as being abused, but it hurt me. The last words my dad ever said to me were I hate you, and the next morning he left."

She gazes at me. "That's sad too Eric." She rests her head on my shoulder, my arms still around her. I should've moved them away, but neither of us have complained. I grip her tighter. "We're b-broken, pieces of family trees that have chunks missing forever." I agree.

We don't speak for a long time, just sit there in the moonlight, gazing at the stream. I rest my head on hers. It's peaceful ,the calmest I've felt in a long time. But my mind wont stop moving.

She was abused. I never even knew completely till now. I could've done something, anything, to help. but I didn't. I promise, as soon as we get home, I'll help her get back at her uncle. The cops have to know.

I hear a faint snore. Looking down, I see Mel's fallen asleep. I smile, then I lay her down and step away, staring at the trees. it's all so calm, so peaceful at night. So beautiful and alive in the day.

Dangerous all the time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please R&R.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 peoples! Thanks so much for your awesome reviews, it means so much to me! I'd also like to especially thank Jellisalover and adversary2113 for sending me all the wonderful reviews last chapter. You guys rock!!! Ok onto the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jackson: Night, all others asleep a/n ok these are just Jackson's thoughts the same night as when Mel and Eric had their discussion in the last chapter.**

Mel.

My heart aches like an open wound as she passes through my mind. Every thought, every fiber of my being is hooked to her. I can't get her out of my mind. I'm going crazy worrying about her. Is she alive? Is she okay?

Why didn't I say something more than _I'll call you maybe when we get home?_ What if I never see her again? I can't believe that's all she'd ever know about how I feel about her. Taylor, Taylor's just Taylor. . . . .

Taylor. I always sorta liked her. I mean, she's beautiful, but a snob. Mel had levels, kind, heartfelt, caring, generous. Taylor has three levels and three level's alone, self-centeredness, mean, and annoying. That's basically it. She's pretty yes, but I don't think anything would've ever happened between us. Eric and her maybe, but myself and her, no. I miss her so much. Mel can't be out there in the wilderness with Eric can she? He'd never ever watch over her. He's self-centered, just like Eric.

I hear soft snores beside me. Abbey. She's sorta like Taylor, in a way. I mean, in the beginning, she was nice and sweet and kind like Mel, but now she's dangerous and a little scary. I'll never know what she went through out here, but I hope I never go through it myself. I don't ever wanna be like her.

But the conversation we had earlier went pretty well.

**Flashback****

"Do you think they're okay?" I turn to Abbey. Her voice is soft. . .and. . .concerned? I thought she lost feelings for others after her second trip out here. I know instantly who she means though.

"I hope so Abbey."

"They, they were gone so fast." I can hear her voice breaking. Is Abbey going to cry? No, that can't be right. "I never thought it would be Mel who disappeared-"

"She didn't disappear," I snap, trying to disband horrid images of her dead body from my mind. "She and Eric. . .they just got washed up somewhere else."

She stares at me hard. "You really believe that? After that storm? They could've drowned Jackson! How can you be so calm?"

_Trust me Abbey I'm not. _"I just have to believe she's alright."

"She?"

"Them."

"Right." I can see the disbelief in Abbey's eyes. She got very pretty eyes.

Whoa Jackson, did you just think that? Wonderful, the girl you like is lost or dead someplace and all you can think about is Abbey's eyes. That's not good.

"Jackson?"

"HM?"

She sighs exasperated. "I asked you how much you really like her."

I stiffen. "Abbey-"

"Come on idiot its obvious! You're always worried about her. Spit it out."

I sigh. "It's complicated Abbey. I can't like her on the island. It could cause too many problems."

"We already have to many problems."

She's hanging out too much with Eric. "I know, but relationships always cause more problems."

"I guess." I see something in her eyes. . . . . .longing is it? I've only ever seen that look in one other person's eyes.

"Come on," she says, interrupting my thoughts. "Jory and Ian will be waiting for us inside."

With that we wandered back into the hotel Tango.

**End of Flashback****

I sit there, my mind pondering over the look she gave me. My mind swims as it comes to a conclusion.

Does Abbey like me?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And there's the end of Chapter 8. Please R&R if ya liked it!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9!!!! Yay!!!!!_

_Mel_

_Light hits my eyelids, awakening me. I stare up at the cloudy sky for a moment, feeling as light as a feather. I feel cleansed. Telling Eric my secret has made me feel, better. Like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. But I know what must be done today. The annoying thought disbands the happiness from my mind. I sigh._

_"Eric," I say, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from my eyes._

_"Mel," he says. I turn and see him wandering form the forest with a couple bananas and a coconut. I smile lightly to myself. He's really grown up since we got stuck here. I msile wider as he hands me a banana and sits down. For several minutes, we eat in silence, drinking from the stream._

_"Eric?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"We need to move today. Sitting in the middle of the forest isn't helping us at all. Abbey and Jackson should be somewhere inland, and Nathan and the others are too far away to be any help. We're doing nothing here to help us get rescued, or found by the others. If we go upstream, we might catch them or find a trail or something. The beach isn't gonna help us, and. . .I'm not psyched about going back to the shore after the storm." He nods._

_"When should we start?" He drops the last of the food away as I finish as well._

_"Now." For several seconds, he seems reluctant to do this, but slowly he stands and helps me to my feet. I wince as I try to put weight on my ankle lightly. "I don't think I can walk."_

_He looks at me. "Ok Mel. I'm not gonna make you." He places an arm around my waist and helps me slowly limp uphill. It's a slow process, but I feel slightly better about at least standing._

* * *

_Eric might blow me up. We've walked for almost three hours and have hardly gotten anywhere. I can't walk well with only one foot. I know he's getting annoyed, cause he tried just carrying me an hour ago to make things go faster, but I refused. I'd be such a damsel-in-distress if that happened!_

"_Mel-"_

"_No Eric." He sighs beside me._

"_Fine Mel, but we're stopping for a while1" We pause and he pulls his arm away, and I loose my balance and almost fall. He grabs my arm and helps me sit down. I am gonna die. Eric is turning into Romeo or something! He sits beside me, looking away. My mind drifts, away form the island, away form all this. A horrid, nightmare-like memory flashes into my mind._

_Flashback-_

_December 12, 2004_

_I shuffle into the house, quietly making my way up the stairs to my dusty attic room up top in the house-without windows and a single light bulb tied to a wire in the middle of my room. I turn in on, drop my bag on the creaking, breaking floor and fall down on the bed-springs overused and broken, sheets moth-eaten and a deflated pillow. The only other thing in the room is a box where I shove my limited clothing supply. I sigh. I was eleven years old._

_I take out my homework and my one pencil, doing my homework as quickly as possible. I want to be done by the time he gets home, done with all of this. Maybe he'll be gentler tonight with the beatings. My heart pounds near out of my chest at the thought of what is to come._

_My stomach growls and I place a hand on it, trying to silence it. I wont eat his_ food. I know better than that. I wish I'd eaten more at lunch. I can't eat here. I guess it'll be another restless sleep.

My mind wanders a bit. I could run, run out right now. I could run out of L.A and never turn back. I could leave while he's gone and bolt, stow away to Alaska or something, anything to get away.

But he'd find me. Yes, he always finds me. I've run away twice, and he always finds me and beats me harder. Id he found me if I ran away again he'd kill me.

I could tell Nathan. It would be simple. He's always worrying about why I'm so frail. I could tell them, and they could make all the pain go away. He wouldn't hurt them.

Yes he would, a voice in my mind says. He'll hurt anyone who stands in his way. That's why no one knows what happens to you when you come home.

It's sad. I've lived here all my life since my parents abandoned me, and yet I've never told Nathan. I've never invited him in, I've never been to his house. It's just not aloud.

I think of all the consequences if I try to leave, the people that could be hurt besides me. I come to one conclusion to keep pain away from others. I'll stay.

I sit in my room, as minutes turn into hours upon hours. It must be one in the morning. My heart beats faster and I fight back tears. He's going to come home drunk and high. The beatings are always harsher when he's drunk and high. I nerve to stay falters.

Another hour. I take a chance and sneak out of my room, down the stairs and to the richly decorated living room. The house itself is massive and gorgeous, just like all the other houses on the block. But none of the other houses hide a beaten girl and an abusing uncle. The other houses hold no secrets like this one.

If he catches me down here outside my room I'm dead, I think silently. I gaze at a clock. 3 in the morning. He'll be home soon. My heart quickens. I have to get back upstairs.

Blinding light floods the windows momentarily. Headlights! He's home! I make a mad dash for my room, but my heart tells me to bolt form the house entirely. As my mind and heart argue, I take a too-quick turn and crash into a table, knocking the expensive glass vase to the floor. I gasp.

The door opens.

"What are you doing!" His words slur, and his eyes are hazed, but within them is a fire I haven't seen in several months. "I'm gonna kill you!" I shriek as he grabs for my arm. Instinct kicks in and I rush away, for the back door.

"NO!" Something hits me harshly in the back, right between my shoulders and breaks. I gasp and scream as I fall to the floor. I hear his footsteps coming, and I want to run but I can't make myself.

He kicks me in the stomach, once, twice, a third time. I scream louder, surely, hopefully waking the neighbors. Please, please wake the neighbors! He picks me up and slams me into the wall, slapping me again and again with his fist. I scream louder, unwanted tears sliding down my cheeks. Why am I so unlucky?

He drops me, and I fall to my knees, sobbing and gasping. He kicks my right knee and laughs. "Don't ever, ever try to run and hide again kid. I'll always find you." His drunken voice fades, and I hear him staggering up the stairs.

I cry, holding my broken body, my vision fading in and out. Slowly everything goes black.

* * *

I awoke the next morning being thrown into my back bedroom wall. It was late morning or early afternoon. My whole body felt afire. It was a terrifying feeling. My bedroom door slams shut and I'm left alone. I hear the bolt lock outside. I lay there crying my heart out, every part of my soul burning.

**End of Flashback-**

It was one of the worst beatings I ever received. I still have scars from it. I never tried exiting my room or running away again, to afraid of the affects. I'd never been so afraid and hurt in all my life. He'd never been that harsh before.

Eric's still looking away, lost in his own ideas, thank goodness. I can feel the tears sliding down my cheeks. I've been trying to forget that memory since the day it happened, but I'll always have the scars to remind me. I shudder, and try to brush away any sign of tears before Eric turns to me. I can't talk to him about this. I think I'll fall to pieces.

A minute passes and I try to rub away the blotchiness on my face. He turns to me and my heart almost stops.

Wonderful. This will go so well.

"Mel?" His eyes are full of concern. Apparently trying to hide my tears didn't work very well. He laid a hand on my arm. "Mel. . ."

I began sobbing, large, chest-wrenching sobs that convulsed my body. I couldn't stop the tears. Why on earth is this happening to me? I spend my whole life hiding this terrible secret form everyone, and I tell one boy, one boy, and suddenly everything terrible that's happened to me floods back into me, and out, causing tears in this guys presence. It's bizarre.

I feel him wrap his arms around me, like a circle of protection, something that can keep everything bad away. I wish it were true. I sob harder at this thought. He just strokes my hair and lets me sob into his shoulder. It doesn't make me feel any better though.

I can't keep track of how long I sit there, having him hold me while I sob, but eventually I loose the will to even cry. It's like the memory and the tears drained everything out of me. I let Eric continue to hold me, and I turn my head so I can watch the water gently flowing. It's calming, but it doesn't help me.

"Mel," Eric says after a long pause. I'm not crying anymore, but I can't make words come from my mouth. I open it, trying to say something, but nothing comes. I don't know what to say, or how. I'm at a loss.

"Mel," he says again, pulling away form me-which just makes me feel alone-and tilts my chin up with his forefinger so I have to look at him. His eyes are terrified. "Mel, what's wrong?"

I feel newfound tears coming. Why did he have to ask that? I begin to sob, using whatever water is left within me.

"Oh no Mel," he says, pulling me close again. "Mel don't cry. It's okay. You don't have to tell me. Shh." He rubs my back trying to soothe me. I sob harder. He's being so nice.

He continues to calm me for several minutes, always whispering "It'll be alright" and "It's okay Mel". And, for the first time ever, I actually believe it might just be all right. I have friends, and I'll hopefully fight my uncle when we get home. In trial.

If we get home.

****

**Yes Eric is so OOC but I like him like this. Please R&R.**


	10. Chapter 10

Abbey

I stare straight ahead. Something is terribly wrong.

If Jory and Ian were being bothered and followed by the captain, why did he just suddenly leave? Something had to give him a reason to do that, but what? Only one thought really sticks to my mind.

But I hope I'm wrong.

"When are we leaving?" I turn and gaze at Jory, who's hugging herself, staring straight at me.

"Back to camp?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not sure. We might wait a few days for Eric-"

"NO!" The cry is so loud, so sudden, Jackson bounds into the clearing, misinterpreting it for danger.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I reply, glaring at Jory. An image of Jackson sticks in my mind. He really is cute. . .

Ah, bad Abbey stop that! I shake my head.

"What do you mean no?" My voice rises with annoyance and anger as I stare down Jory. "I promised when I set out I wouldn't leave anyone in the forest to die. Mel and Eric are people too. They count."

"What if we don't ever find them," Jory asks quietly. "Does that mean you want us to stay out here forever?"

"No," I say at the same time as Jackson says

"Yes."

We stare at each other, my mind racing. Staying out here, waiting for people who might already be dead forever is suicide. I agree, we need to wait for a little while, but not forever. I can't stay out here forever. None of us can. We'll either die or go crazy.

Jory sits between us, our wall that keeps us from killing each other.

"I'll just," Jory says, standing and backing away, "leave you two to this yourselves." She bolts.

I stare icily at Jackson, and he gives me the same, annoyed, angry, disagreeing expression back. I bite my lip to keep form cussing.

"Jackson, its irrational. I want to stay out here forever too and look for Mel and Eric, wait for them, anything. But they might already be gone. We don't know, we just don't. They could've drowned, or caught sickness by now and have died or something. Waiting here forever will only kill more people than this island needs too."

"You just don't wanna wait cause you got what you came out here to get," he sneers. "You got Jory and Ian, so why do you need to wait anymore? You got what you've been looking for for days. You just wanna bolt with the people you've already collected and head back to the mainland. Why wait for those who mean nothing to you?"

"They don't mean nothing! Mel and I were close. . .ish. . .back home. I loved her. She was an awesome friend. Eric, Eric was an annoying rat but I've known them both since fourth grade. I don't want to see them die either, or let them."

"Then why wont you wait for them?"

"I will," I say, "but only for so long. We'll need to go back to the mainland soon and get more medicine for Ian's leg, and Jory could have all kinds of island sicknesses from being you here for so long. There's point here in leaving too. It'll save them as well. Mel and Eric may be to far gone to be helped."

I see the intense pain in his eyes in my statement, and the look in his eyes hurts me lightly too. I know he probably doesn't care about Eric (but I do cause he was always a good laugh and at times he can actually be really nice and caring) but about Mel, the girl he likes. I feel a pang of jealously. She says she'll be by his side through thick and thin, even when we get home-if we do-but will she really? I know Mel pretty well, and when things get aggressive or mean she backs away like a scared little girl. How can she deal with Jackson and his problems if she's afraid? I wouldn't be scared to stand by his side.

I shake the thought away as Jackson speaks again through gritted teeth. "How long do you propose we stay?"

"Three days. After that we must head back to the beach." He nods like a robot, turning away in fuming anger.

Oh joy. Three days and three days alone. That's all I can give him. We must get back soon before Ian gets worse.

R&R


	11. Chapter 11

**Here, the next two chapters are about the others left next to the plane.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Last Night: Daley shines the light to the heavens, despite Lex's protests on the irony of it all. It's morning, the morning the castaways originally get rescued in the series.**

**Daley**

Everyone is so mad at me. I can't make them see. I just wanted to help everyone, but now they've all turned against me.

Lex hates me as both a survivor and sister. Nathan seems to care so much less. Taylor thinks I'm useless. I'm not needed here really. What good am I?

I'm on the beach, watching as more and more waves hit harder and harder on the surf form where I stand near the trees. Another storm.

We're never getting out of here. The storm will stop people form flying, and that will make us wait forever. Maybe help will just never come. Maybe we're stuck here the rest of our lives.

________________________________________________________________________

**Plane 186**

**Erin**

"How far off from the lights signal are we Erin?"

"About twenty minutes Jacob." We're flying over the pacific, looking for the light signal's location the satellite received last night. Pictures of those lost at sea recently sit to my right. I look past Jacob, who's flying.

Flight 43, no survivors. Jet 69, no survivors. Flight 777, 300 passengers, no survivors. The marked out pictures. Flight 18, all passengers recovered. Flight 98, five of twelve passengers recovered. Flight 66, two of twenty passengers alive. Flight 55, five of forty-three. Flight 871, four hundred fifty passengers aboard, five alive.

Flight 29 down. Unknown. Now that's the real mystery. Most people are found either floating, dead, or on the beaches of islands close by. It's been a little over a month, and nothing has been found of that plane anywhere near where it was supposed to have landed. Those ten kids, that captain, they just vanished. The names are etched below in red ink instead of the print like on the newspaper; Daley, Nathan, Jackson, Abbey, Jory Ian, Lex, Taylor, Eric, Melissa, Captain Russell. All disappeared. All lost.

I knew one of them. Melissa Wu. Now she was strange. Danger-prone it seemed. She had bruises and cuts all over her body a lot of the time. She was a real good friend of my daughter Lisa's. Wonder if she's still alive.

"There," Jacob says, and I look up.

The signal came form an island.? I hear thunder behind us.

"We gotta be fast Jacob. Hurricane Melissa is moving in quickly."

________________________________________________________________________

**Taylor**

I sit there on the beach, staring at clear water, thinking about the others a little, but mostly on the fact that I might live here the rest of my life. A tear slips down my cheek. I really don't wanna have to do that.

The waves are dangerous, I know this. I should be further up the beach, away form danger, but I can't move. I have no will to. I just wanna sit here forever, careful and scared. I just wanna go home.

Waves hit my knees. Maybe I should let the ocean swallow me up, eat me, take all this away. It would end all this insanity. I wouldn't be stuck here forever. Yes, that would be easier than waiting for something that's never coming. I close my eyes, waiting to be pulled under to my death.

I hear someone's voice screaming. . .something. The waves block out most of the sound. I can't even figure out who it is. But I can now make out what's being said.

"Taylor! Taylor!"

Someone grabs me and pulls me away from the water. Nathan. I struggle, trying to break free, trying to get back to my only chance at peace.

"Taylor!"

"Taylor!"

"Taylor!" All three of them are screaming at me. Daley grabs my arms, stopping me from struggling. I convulse into tears. "Taylor! Stop! Look up!" She's crying too.

I glance up through my tears. I see wings, metal, coming lower, towards the beach.

Rescue. I break free form Nathan, chasing after Lex who's already running towards the oncoming plane. I can hear Nathan and Daley following.

"Hey!"

"Come get us!"

"Help!!!!" The plane swoops lower, landing harshly on the sand not twenty feet from Lex. We rush over. Two people stumble out-a man and woman. I rush over and throw my arms around this unknown woman, sobbing.

"Who-"

"Thank you," I sob, unable to control myself. We're saved. Rescue has come. I sob harder. Nathan gently pulls me back.

"You're-you're the 29 down kids," the woman says, staring at the four of us, her face both relieved and worried.

"Yes," Daley cries, clinging to Nathan's arm. "I'm D-"

"Daley," the woman finishes. "And this is your stepbrother Lex. This is Nathan. . .and Taylor?"

"Yes," Lex gasps. "How do you know?"

"You were all over the news for weeks. Everyone learned your names. Hole country did I believe. I'm Erin Cloud, this is Jacob White. We work with the navy. One of our satellites picked up a light here. Thought we'd check it out."

Daley smiles down at Lex who nods approval. "I'm so glad you did!" Waves thrash against the beach.

"Where are the others," Jacob asks.

My face falls. "We-we don't know. They went inland somewhere."

Erin nods grimly. "Come on. We'll get you back to California-"

"We aren't leaving them," Nathan interrupts.

"Staying here is suicide. The hurricane coming in is a category four. We're gonna take you back to the states and come get your friends after the storm. If they're inland they'll be safer than you are."

"No."

"Please, just come. We promise to come back and get them, but it'll take time. We need others, more planes to get all of you back. We'll have to comb the island, look for them for a while. Please, come with us." The winds pick up. "Now! Get your stuff. Others will come looking the second the storm is gone." Jacob's voice is commanding.

I don't want to leave the others. They're good friends. What if they're. . they're dead? It hurts to leave.

"We have to go," Lex says through tears. "We have to trust them. It's the safest thing, for everyone."

"Not them," Nathan says below his breath.

Erin nods. "Quickly-into the plane."

"What about our stuff," Daley asks.

"We'll have the others pick that up when they come back. Come on!" They usher us into the plane, slamming the door. We take off.

It's been a long time since I've seen working technology, sat on something that doesn't hurt, and not worried for several moments.

But I am worried. We're flying through another storm. What if this ends up like the last, or worse? I buckle in and try to relax.

I force my eyes to stay open but its not working. I'm so tired. The nights on the beach were restless for everyone. Here, its hard not to sleep. I fight myself to stay awake.

I loose. My eyelids shut, and everything goes black.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

Taylor

I open my eyes. I'm in a room with a white tiled ceiling. My arm is hooked up to something, and I wear one of those hospital dresses they always give you. My head hurts and everything is slightly fuzzy.

Where am I?

"Taylor?" A weak voice speaks my name. I just and turn, seeing Daley in a bed next to me, eyes glassy.

"Daley? Where are we?" My throats scratchy.

"I'm not sure. It's some hospital in L.A, but that's all I know. I just woke up a few minutes before you."

I nod. "Where are Nathan. . .and Lex. . .and the others?"

"Your two friends are being looked after just like you two." I spin my head around. A lady with beach blond hair tied back in a bun stands at the door with a clipboard, staring at us. "I'm Jasmine girls. I'm here to see who the two of you are fairing."

"Fine," Daley says shakingly. She seems so skittish. I must admit, seeing so many new faces so suddenly and so few familiar is a little nerve wracking after so long.

She smiles faintly and comes into the room. "I'm glad you feel fine, but I must check a few things with the two of you. Don't worry, it wont hurt. Your friends are having the same things done to them." She begins to pull the needle out of my arm. I scream and pull away. Another nurse comes through the door and heads to her bed, this time with auburn hair.

"Don't worry sweetie," she says as she pulls the needle free, "that's all the pain you have to go through." I'm not convinced.

"Turn please and sit up." I do so, and the world goes slightly more out of focus. I feel light headed. She holds up some fingers. "How many am I holding up honey?" I stare long and hard, trying to make sense of it.

"Four?"

"One."

"Oh." I see her writing something down on the blurry clipboard. "You might need glasses."

"Okay." The normal Taylor would scream and say no, but I just got off that island. I'll wear glasses anytime if I can stay with humanity.

She holds out a hand. "Come." I take her hand and stumble after her across the room to what looks like a scale. "Get on please." I step onto the scale, trying to read the number.

"How much did you weigh before you left?"

"A 120 pounds."

She frowns. "You lost fifteen pounds. What were you eating?"

"Fish. . .bananas. . .papaya. . .water we dug and boiled. . ." She nods.

"Well, you'll be eating some more filling meals for a while my dear to get back to a healthy size. And we'll need to make sure we find someone to see if you really do need glasses. You didn't pick up any island diseases thank goodness, so you're fine there. Rest. We'll bring you something to eat soon."

"And the others?" Daley's voice pierces the air. The nurses faces fall.

"The storm still rages around where you left. No one can go find them yet."

"You have too! Please!" Her voice scares me, the anxiety in it.

"Rescue will go the second the storm leaves. Until that happens my dear there's nothing anyone can do!"

"How long have we been here," i ask, fear rolling in the pit off my stomach.

"Two days."

"Two days," Daley and I chorus.

Jasmine shakes her head. "Rest. It'll make your recovery form the island smoother. Lex and. . Nathan are fine, if anything is wrong you will be told immediately."

"When can we see our parents," I ask as unwanted tears slip down my cheeks.

"Tomorrow if all of you are fine. Come Brigit." Together, Jasmine and Brigit leave, shutting the door behind them. I stumble over to my bed and fall down on it. Tears sting my eyes. Daley falls down on hers as well.

"Do you think they're ever coming back?"

Daley shakes her head. "I-I don't know."


	13. Chapter 13

**Back to Jackson and the others. . . . .**

**Jackson**

The storm rages around us. The wind howls through the trees. Two days are gone. I feel my heart accelerating at the thought. I promised Jory if Mel and Eric hadn't been found by now that we'd head back. But it doesn't feel right. What if they are still out there, alone, looking for us, or the beach.

I grips my sleeping bag. It's night, and I can hear Jory and Ian's soft snores from nearby. But where is Jackson?

I push the sleeping back off me, shivering from the cold as I do so. At least this places roof is still in tact. I wander towards the door, hugging myself for warmth I sport the boy I'm looking for and pause. His hair is wet, and his back to me. I stand, mesmerized. He really is dreamy. I could see myself with him someday. . .

Mel pops into my mind. He's hers. She is in love with him. It would be terrible of me to steal him away. I shake my head and disband all the thoughts on the matter. I stumble over to him and fall down at his side, already frigid. He turns to me, his dreamy blue eyes penetrating.

"Hey," he says.

"Hi," I say sheepishly. My cheeks grow hot as he gazes at me, and I'm thankful for the darkness of night. It's frigid out here, with the frozen wind and rain. There's a hurricane probably out by the coast. I hope the others are okay.

"One more day," he mutters.

"Yes," I say quietly too, "unless the storm continues."

He turns to me, his eyes bright in the small flame of light he has. I wonder if he could actually see my blush after all. "We have to go anyway." His voice is laced in pain.

I blink, unsure I heard correctly. "What?"

"You're right Abbey," he says, his voice heavy. "Ian is in terrible pain. The others have the medicine that might help him. We don't." He takes a deep breath. "No matter-" his voice falters for a moment, "No matter who much I want to wait out here forever for her-for them both-Ian needs help. Jory is terrified. It's better if we head back."

I'm taken aback. Instinct kicks in. He's worried for Mel, yet he's going to let us go back to the others for Jory and Ian's sakes.

The rain rushes down in buckets just outside our cover. I gaze at Jackson. How can he let us go knowing Mel might still be out there, Eric too? It's really nice, really brave to do that.

I reach out and hug him involuntarily. He seems resistant to hug me back, and surprised at the notion, but I don't know how else to say thank you. He's gonna let me-us-go back and help my friends. He's gonna let me-us-leave his last hope that Mel's alive here. I'm not sure I could ever do that.

He wraps his arms around me too, the rain like a deadening music behind us. I just breath him in. It's calming, the calmest I've felt in a long time. The icy wind sweeps though but I'm no longer cold.

And I don't know why.

He pulls away and stares at me. "Abbey-" his voice trails away. I continue to look at him and wait for him to continue. "What if we're never found?"

"We will be," I reply. He might've pulled away but his arms stay around me. "we have to be."

He nods. "I can't live here the rest of my life Abbey."

"We wont have too."

"You don't know that."

"But I have to believe and hope."

He just stares at me. "How can you? Mel and Eric might be dead, and the others, that storm could've really hurt them. How can you still think were gonna get rescued?"

I shake my head, my wet hair sticking to my head. "If I don't I loose any will to go on. Life's not worth it living here. If I don't believe I just think it's better to die."

He touches my face, and I take a sharp intake of breath. "Maybe it is if we can't get out of here." I can feel his breath.

"Maybe." "No," my mind yells. "Don't. He's Mel's, even after death if she's gone." I know what's gonna happen, I should pull away, turn my head, something, but I don't.

He leans down and kisses me softly. I should pull away, something, its not right, but I can't. I love the feeling, the shivers it sends through me. I don't have the will to pull back.

But he does. After about five seconds, he pulls back so I can breath. I close my eyes, I can't look at him.

"Jackson," I say, our foreheads touching. He leansd back into kiss me again, but I lean away, turning my head, pulling out of his grasp.

"Abbey-"

"Jackson it's not right," I practically yell. It hurts, to tell him no, but I do. It's not right. "What about Mel? What would she say if she saw you? She'd be broken." I hold back the tears. It hurts more than anything ever should to push him away. He stands up.

"Abbey-"

"No," I say, turning away. "Stop. It's not right." Before he can say any more I turn and rush back into the structure and over to the fire, gazing down at it, letting it warm me, and almost catch my just out of reach hair.

A tear falls. It shouldn't be this hard to say no to him. But it is. I would've let him kiss me, just let him, but he's not mine. I won't take him away form Mel.

Even after death.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**R&R please if you like this story. I wont be updating till I get at least two reviews so if you want the next chapter to come faster please R&R!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**And now our favorite forming lovebirds. . . . **

**Melissa**

Two days the storms gone on. Eric carried me to a tiny cave the other day when this first began. It's barely tall enough for him to stand up in, but wide enough for us to sleep in. The place is frigid though. I actually had to sleep next to him yesterday to keep warm. It was really awkward, but he never said anything about it.

He went out a few minutes ago to get some more food. It's not hard to get a drink, but the small fire we could muster on the cave ground isn't working to well. My teeth are chattering. At least when Eric's here its warmer. . .being close to him. . .

I lean back against the cave wall. Why am I thinking of Eric this way. I thought I loved Jackson. But now I'm not sure. It seemed he kept on trying to push me away. Eric pulled me in. When I'm with Jackson I feel anything can happen-even the bad. When I'm with Eric I feel I'm protected from anything I need to be.

Jackson makes my heart beat faster. Eric makes it stand still. Jackson is harder to read. Eric stays open. Jackson is brand new to me. Eric's been there for years. . .

Sometimes Jackson can scare me. Sometimes Eric impresses me. Jackson promises me things I know deep inside wont happen. . .Eric helps me in the real world. Eris listens and shares alongside me. Jackson speaks alone. . .

Two guys can make my heart skip and beat faster and stop, but only one holds my heart know.

I know who it is.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Don't worry don't worry the next chapter will be up very soon but I wanted a quick little one projecting Mel's thoughts towards the two guys she is falling for. R&R!!!! I'll put up the next chapter after I get two reviews. LOL **


	15. Chapter 15

**Lovebirds again. . . I'll be updating as soon as I get 3 reviews. If ya want the next chapter out quick R&R. Reviews gladly accepted, even if they are short.**

**Melissa**

After a couple more minutes Eric comes back. I turn my head away. I'm not sure how to say anything.

"Here," he calls, tossing me a banana, which-of course-I drop. He laughs. I smile taking a bite. He sits down next to me. His arm brushes mine and I wince. He's frigid. How can he laugh through the storm, be icy cold and still more carefree than me?

"What's wrong Mel?"

I shake my head, eyes downcast. "Nothing." I move my body closer, then away, and wince in pain. My ankle burns as I move it. We claimed it broken yesterday. He's worried I'm gonna get it infected not covering it, but I'm worried more about him getting sick from going outside in the rain.

He grabs my chin and forces me to look up at him, holding my chin between his thumb and forefinger. "Don't lie to me Mel. I know something's bothering you." I look away, adverting my eyes to the cave's entrance, avoiding his gave. My heart melts. I can't get his picture to leave my mind. I could tell him what I was going to. . . .

"Eric?" I look back at him. "I-"

He coughs, harshly, loudly. My heart stops. It's a sick cough, like one you get when coming down with the flu. I nearly choke listening to him. It's terrifying. If one of us catches the flu it could end us both if we both catch it. If its worse. . .I don't even wanna think about it. . .

"Eric," I say, trying to make the sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach leave. "Lay down. You need to rest."

He coughs again shaking his head. "I'm fine Mel, don't worry."

"But I am! You could be really sick-"

"Mel its just a cough-"

"What if it isn't-"

"It's not Mel-"

"You don't know that!" He pauses. I feel a tear rushing down my cheek.. He brushes it away. "Please Eric, just-just get some rest. I can't," I take a deep breath. "I can't loose you."

He stares at me, and I look away. His gave is penetrating, something I can't hold. He grabs my chin again, once more forcing me to look at him. I close my eyes.

"Mel, I'm not gonna leave."

"You can't promise me that." I open my eyes, the fear in me more alive than ever. I can barley hold me back. "We can't predict here, we can just-just hope. There's nothing that says we're gonna make it. No one ever said that."

He nods slowly, letting go of my chin and turning away. I ball up my hands. His touch is frigid. I just wish I could help him get better. . . .

"Mel!" He practically kills my ears as he turns back and gazes at my ankle. I look down, understanding why I'm in so much pain now. Blood oozes out of the make-shift bandage onto my foot. I bite back a scream at the ghastly site.

"We need to clean that," he says quickly, standing and going to the edge of the cave. I cover the wound, feeling hot blood hitting my hands. My stomach does a turn. Everything is falling apart.

Eric comes back in, splashing some water onto the wound. It burns. He leaves and comes back again, doing the same thing. He does this several times, all the while the pain in creases with each splash. I wince, till I taste blood in my mouth. Eh.

He sits down after seven trips, breathing heavily and coughing. He really is sick. I wrap my ankle tightly again with the blood-soaked cloths, for no more fabric is available. I watch him, the way he moves. The movements are off. Normally he is completely fine when he walks or moves, in steady, quick movements. Now, he's staggered and unstable, and shaky. He's frigid and now that I think of it-rather pale as well.

I feel bad. He's trying to help me. He's not worrying about himself anymore. He's not the Eric from L.A. "Eric?"

"Yeah?"

I shake my head. "Don't try to be strong for me," I whisper just above my breath.

"Mel, I need to be." He touches my shoulder. He's cold, or perhaps I'm just hot, but either way, I flinch at the contact.

"No you don't. I don't need you to try to be stronger than you are right now Eric. I don't want you getting hurt. I just want someone who'll always be there, perhaps even after the island." The last part is so quiet I'm not sure he heard me.

There's a long pause. "I'll always be there Mel. . .I always have been." I almost don't catch the last part. It's quiet like mine was.

I can't control myself. I reach over and wrap my arms around his waist, laying my head on his chest. "I know. I'm glad." He wraps his freezing arms around me as well.

I probably shouldn't be in this close of contact with a sick person, but I don't care. I feel at ease in his arms, like the whole world doesn't matter as long as I'm in his grasp.

I try to keep my eyes open, staring at the dying fire, but its not working. My eyelids drop, and sleep comes.

Full of nightmares.


	16. Chapter 16

**Flight 97**

**Gwen **

Erin and Jacob are back in L.A helping the four found survivors of Flight 29 Down. Myself and Derek were sent out to locate the other six and the captain. The Hurricane Melissa has lessoned, but there's still a chance the aftershock might hit this island. Another hurricane may be following in Melissa's footprints. We must move fast.

Among us, there are seven other people from the government to help locate the six. The plane could house nine others and luggage so its all very well. I just pray we find someone.

"Ready," Derek asks from beside me.

"Yes. Let's go search. How long do you think we have?"

"Seven hours at the most, probably less."

Wonderful. "Okay." I get out of my seat, heading towards the others, ready to explain our plans for the search party.

________________________________________________________________________

**Melissa**

I bolt upright, out of Eric's grasp I slept in last night. Something's moving outside the cave. There's no rain, and a single ray of sunlight flashes through the clouds. I hear the movement again. My heart skips a beat. What's outside the cave?

A louder movement sounds. I grip Eric's arm a little roughly and he awakens.

"What M-" I place my hand over his mouth. However he slept through anything going on outside is a mystery. He doesn't feel as warm today. That only makes me feel slightly better right now.

My heart beats faster as the footsteps sounding outside grow closer, and closer until. .

A face peers inside.

________________________________________________________________________

**Abbey**

I promised Jory we'd leave today to get Ian help, but the more I think about it the more irrational that seems. We have no way of moving him, except helping him limp, and that's both bad for his ankle and impossible, for myself and Jory are a great deal shorter. But the wounds getting worse. We really need to find a way to get him help.

I sit beside Jory, packing while I try to think up a plan to fix all this, but my mind is hazy. Jackson's kiss form last night still lingers on my lips. I can't get his picture out of my head. The kiss was wrong. . .but it felt right.

I shake my head, trying unsuccessfully to band the thought. It just has a way of poking back into my thought process. Collect food. Jackson looks cute when he's collecting food. Go to sleep. Jackson looks calm when he's sleeping, calmer than when he's awake. UH! Everything just somehow floats back to him. It's rather annoying.

"Abbey," Jory says suddenly, her eyes widening.

"what?"

"Did you hear something?"

"No." Her eyes narrow and she glances over to the far trees.

"Weird. I thought I heard something,"

"Maybe your just nervous. We are heading back soon."

She nods slowly. "Yeah, maybe."

________________________________________________________________________

**Gwen**

"Those are some of the survivors," I tell Jason beside me.

He gazes at them. "Good. Let's get them back to the plane." I nod and turn back.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Abbey**

"How're we getting Ian back Abbey," Jory asks me.

"I-I'm not sure yet."

Her brow furrows. "We need to act soon. It's almost n-" She stops short, staring behind me. I turn slowly to see what she's looking at.

People.

People dressed like Americans. Two of them. For a moment no one speaks.

"Oh my gosh!" I rush behind Jory towards them, my heart skipping with joy. Rescue's finally come. I can't stop myself. I feel some tears of joy rushing down my cheeks. I stop abruptly in front of the woman and through my arms around her neck, taking her aback slightly.

"Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" I'm overjoyed. We're finally getting out of here!

"Yes, um, you're welcome." She pats me awkwardly on the back. I pull back, gazing over at Jory who does the same.

"I didn't think you'd find us way out here."

The woman smiles lightly. "Yes, well we found some of your friends on the beach a few days ago-"

"Nathan and Taylor and Lex and Daley," Jory cuts in excitedly.

The lady nods. "Yes. They told us you were heading inland to fid some others-"

"Us and the captain," Jory cuts in again.

"But Hurricane Melissa-"

"Hurricane Melissa," I say, gazing over at Jory with a knowing smile. That's just to weird.

"Yes," the woman says, then pauses. "I'm Gwen Piano, this is my friend and co-worker Jason. We need to be fast. . . .um, what're your names?"

"I'm Abbey, this is Jory and. . " A thought hits me. "Hold on one second!" I dash away.

"Jackson," I call, rushing into the abandoned structure. "Jackson!"

"Abbey," he says, coming out form another half-together room. "Abbey is everything ok?"

I run over and throw my arms around his neck. "It's better than ok Jackson! We're saved!"

He pulls me back. "What're you talking about?"

"Rescue," I gasp, overwhelmed in joy at finally being rescued, "rescue has come!"

His eyes widen. "What?"

I shake my head and grab his hand. "Come on Jackson, I'll show you!"

________________________________________________________________________

Forty minutes later, five others have come to our little campsite, helping us get Ian back to the beach. I follow behind him and Jory with Jackson. One thought troubles me. I turn around and take a couple steps back to Gwen.

"Hey Abbey," she says in slightly tired tone.

"hi," I say slowly, letting a pause set in. "Gwen?"

"Yes?"

"What about the others? The captain and Mel and Eric?"

She looks at me sadly. "Another storm is following Hurricane Melissa. There's no time to stay-"

"We can't leave without them," I say, stopping abruptly.

"We have no choice. Your friend is hurt. It's illegal to leave you here when we already have you guys set for home. Things fell into place like this. There's no changing it. You must come back to the states with us. As soon as the storm is over we'll come right back and get them."

"It's not right to leave them though. And your crew! You told me five minutes ago there were seven others besides you and Derek! There are only five-"

"The other two are at the plane already." My heart sinks. "They didn't find anyone."

"No," I whisper, the worst thoughts flying into my head. What if they really did drowned? What if they did really die out there?

"It doesn't mean they're dead sweetie," Gwen says as though reading my mind. "We just haven't found them yet."

"What if you never do," I whisper.

"We will."

"You don't know that. You didn't know if you'd ever find any of us. What's to say you'll ever find them?" I look her straight in the eyes.

She sighs as we break free of the trees. It's allot shorter a walk through the trees straight then staggered. I gaze out a the plane sitting not thirty feet from us on the beach, rough waves hitting it harshly. I almost loose my balance with a large gust of wind, but I don't. A storm is defiantly coming in, fast.

"We gotta go," someone screams form the door of the plane. "This storms not gonna wait for us!" I see someone else lugging in bags, two more waiting outside. The others packs.

The two carrying Ian rush into the back of the plane with Jory at their heels, Jackson and the others behind them, and myself and Gwen last. At the entrance I take one last lingering glance at the island that was my home for a month. It's beautiful, but terrifying.

"We gotta go," Gwen shouts at me, pushing me into the plane and locking the hatch behind me. The plane takes off.

I get one last look at the island before my attention is drawn to the man-made structure and machines and appliances I've been neglected of these past weeks.

________________________________________________________________________

**R&R**


	17. Chapter 17

**Not my best chapter ever : ( But I haven't updated in forever and the captain is hard to make act like. . .not a savage completely. I hope you guys review this. Maybe I'll be able to write better on the next one. So sorry but my brain's not working.)**

**And sorry bout the cliffhanger at the end. R&R!!!**

**Melissa**

I stare into Captain Russell's eyes, mad with fire and confusion. A cut bleeds down his left cheek, and he carries a small, broken, shredded blade. I suck in all my breath, forcing myself to stay calm. His eyes, that bore straight at us, are blood-red, as though cut by something or someone. I shudder at the thought.

This can't end well. The deranged look in those blood-red eyes stares at us with all the hate and anger in the world. That menacing blade doesn't make me feel much better. He narrows his eyes at us.

"You!" He points at me and my blood runs cold. "You!" He points to Eric beside me. "Come here!" At this point, my bloods stopped entirely. Neither of us moves; we're to shocked to. He points the blade at us. "Now!"

I stand, Eric doing the same at my side. As I put pressure on my ankle it burns and screams like its afire. I bite my lip, pushing Eric forward in front of me and follow him out, barely keeping screams and tears back. I highly doubt that the captain would let him help me walk.

Outside the cave, the skies have cleared away a bit, but clouds still hover in the sky. Only small patches of light escape the surge of clouds. I lean against a tree, moving my foot up to lean against it as well and take my weight off it. So much better!

The captain looks at us with insane eyes, like he hasn't slept in days. The knife in his outstretched arm quivers and shakes, making the scene only a bit less dangerous. He's still the only one with a weapon.

"Now," he snaps, pointing the knife at a tree next to me, "I don't want any cute little ideas on how to escape going through your heads." He pokes the tree slightly. I glance over at Eric, who wears the same confused look as myself. Is he for real?

"Now," he snaps, spinning and nearly cutting my head off with the knife. I duck and fall on my hands and knees, biting my lips harshly. A thin line of blood laces my neck where the knife made contact. I grasp it, my breathing unsteady. I catch the anger in Eric's eyes.

The captain looks at me, as though seeing I'm over here for the first time. A crackled, uneven, scary smile lifts his lips into a sneer instead. He reaches out and touches my cheek. "You're a pretty one aren't you." It's a statement.

That's it, he is crazy!

"Are you insane," I ask him, my breath haggard. His sneer disappears and he grips the knife all the more tightly.

"I'm not here to mess around kid," he says, placing the knife at my neck. He's insane! If he kills me he'll go to prison. Doesn't he know that?

"That's it," Eric says from somewhere beside me. "Stop. She didn't do anything."

The captain gazes at me, as though trying to tell whether or not Eric's words hold true. I pray he does. The knife on my neck doesn't make me feel too safe. It hurts to breath, feeling the point striking my neck softly with each breath. . . . . .

He pulls away, a confused, angered look in his eyes. I touch my neck, where I can feel more hot blood flowing. I choke back whatever it is I ate last, feeling weak as the blood oozes over my hand. I bite my lip, afraid for Eric. This guy just isn't right.

"Why do you care," he asks Eric, and the look and sound of his voice reminds me of the uncle who's beaten me since I could remember. The insane look, the crazed eyes and voice all come from the upmost wanting to be violent. My uncle looked and sounded like this a lot. It never turned out well.

"Cause you have no reason to hurt her." From behind the captain, I shake my head vigorously, trying to tell Eric to not get involved. I don't want him getting hurt.

"I can if I want."

"Not if I can help it." Eric stop!

The captain, outraged, spins around, turning away form Eric, his knife catching my hand and slicing through it as he looks at me. I scream. I know it isn't gone, but the cuts deep and long. Blood rushes down my arm.

"Watch me." Fear courses through me. He brings the knife above his head and I know instantly that I'm going to die.

Suddenly in a sear of a flash, Eric knocks into him, catching the captain off balance and he falls. Eric spins around and kneels next to me, placing a light hand on my shoulder. I can feel a couple tears surge through my eyes. Its just like home.

"Mel we gotta go!" He quickly picks up my body, holding me close and rushes off. I lean my head into his chest, grasping my arm tightly to try and stop the pain in my hand but its not working. Its only growing more.

I can't really tell were we're going, just that my eyesight is going bloody. My hands burning, and its like someone's hammering my head. Just like home. . . .

Eric sets me down on the ground against a tree, and hold my face. "Mel! Stay with me Mel. . ."

I wanna respond, but I feel myself slipping away into unconsciousness. I can't keep my eyes open. Slowly, I close them. . . .

And I can still hear Eric's yells.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXR&R Plz! I'll update next Friday! Sorry, but I was out at a friends last night so. . yeah. I'm updating on Fridays only now cause I'm so busy. . and I hardly ever have item anymore. . so yeah. Tell me bout your thoughts!**


	18. Chapter 18

Ok here ya go! I promised I would update Friday and here ya are! If I have anymore ideas during the week and time I'll update earlier but Friday is a definite update day unless I'm sick and or gone for a vacation or something.

jelissalover: **I'm glad you liked it!**

**fantasypen2: **Lol didn't mean for it to be too scary but I wanted to show just how much Eric really cares for Mel.

**Ok sorry I didn't update Friday there was a problem with my computer. : ( But I'm back and we're continuing!**

________________________________________________________________________

**Melissa**

_"Melissa! Mel, please, stay with me Mel. . . .Mel!"_

_The dream surrounds me, faster than I'd expected. I'm in a hospital, dying. I can see the tubes connected to my nose, arms, and chest. I can read the near dead rise and fall of my heart on a machine, and I can see the frantic doctors working quickly around me, calling my name to my unresponsive body, and trying to save me. I'm fading, fading too fast. . . I can feel my other bodies pain. . I can feel myself leaving. . . . _

_I can see Eric in the corner near the door, cut and bandaged, staring at my body as I die, restrained by a doctor, fighting to get over. I can feel my other selves pain, and I myself scream with dream me, like a band in harmony, or a choir, a screaming choir._

_I'm not ready to die. I can feel it. I'm young. I've got my whole life ahead, I'm just a kid! I'm not ready. . .the pains so intense. . No, no, please no. . .but I want it to end. . .so so badly. . _

My eyes blink open slightly. Everything's shrouded by red and is blurred, and my head burns. My hand feels afire, as with my shoulder. It's not just a dream. I really am dying.

"Mel?" Eric's blurred, bloody image comes into my ruined eyesight. I can see the worry, the pain, the fear, the anger all etched together in his face. I'm killing him.

"Eric?" My voice is near gone, and its harsh and croaky. I barely recognize it.

"Shh, Mel, don't talk. You're really weak."

I know. But I have to ask him. "I'm dying." It comes out more as a statement.

He shakes his head, hot tears he tries blinking back spilling out anyway. "No, Mel, no. You're gonna be okay."

"Maybe."

"No, its a yes. You will Mel."

"Eric. . . " I can't keep my eyes open. Everything burns. Life seems to weigh down on me like the whole world. It hurts, it burns. . .

I'm fading, fast, quick, I know it. It wont be too much longer. . .please let the pain go away. . .please please please. . . . .

"Mel, stay with me. . . "

________________________________________________________________________

Not the best I don't think but please R&R


	19. Chapter 19

I do have my reasons for writing it like this. Couldn't think of how else to so hope this suites you! This is the second to last chapter.

* * *

1 week later. . .

**Melissa**

I open my stuck together eyes, staring into to harsh a light. My body feels broken and rigid, and I'm weaker than I ever remember being, even after my uncle abused me. It never hurt as bad as all this. This is torture.

As my eyes adjust I sharply intake breath. I stare up at a ceiling, a ceiling with lights. My eyes advert to my right, where there are lots and lots of machines that beep and show lines and words. A few tubes are hooked up to me, and two of them go into my nose, helping my breath. There are needles in my arms. My hand burns, and I see its been bandaged and casted. I believe it to be broken. My shoulder is like acid, and I'm pretty sure that's in bad condition too.

I'm back-somewhere back in the modern world at least.

And my thoughts leap.

Eric! Where was he? I try to remember the last conscious images I'd had, but nothing comes but darkness and pain. Where is he? Is he here too? Is he alright? Please, he has to be alright!

I try to move-sit up, but pain like nothing I can describe, like fire inside me overcomes my movements and throws me back on the bed, screaming lightly.

The door opens. A doctor with white hair, glasses, and worried eyes hurries to me. "Miss Wu, are you alright?"

I shake my head. My throat feels dry and scratchy.

"We were all so worried you weren't gonna awaken. Please, try to rest, I'll send your friends and your uncle-"

"No," I gasp, squeezing my eyes shut. A month away from all the abuse. I'm not going back now. "Not. . him. . not my uncle." My words are like rasps, and hard to make out. But I can see his brow furrow together.

"Your guardian needs to see you Melissa. He needs to know your alive just like your friends."

"He doesn't care."

"Of course he does."

"You. . you know nothing about him."

"I know that he must've missed you."

"Don't send him in!" My voice fills the room, echoing and I can tell he's debating whether or not to listen to me.

"Alright, he wont come to see you if your so against it-for now. But sooner or later you will have to see him."

"Yes." That was no lie. Someone has to sign me out of the hospital, someone has to take me home. And it would be him. Always him. Tears stung my eyes at the thought of going back.

He turned to go. "Wait," I gasp, hoping he'd hear my. My throat stings badly. "Send Eric. Just Eric. Please."

He looked at me, and the expression in his eyes was unreadable. "Alone?"

"Yes."

"Very well." With that he shut the door, leaving me alone in the room.

Cool sheets met my undamaged fingers-the fabric was soft and welcoming, like nothing I had while on the island. I felt relaxation hitting the non drugged parts of my body, sending waves of comfort I've been denied of for to long.

But my mind still flew.

Was Eric alright? Were the other's here? Were they all okay? How long could I delay going home? How long would I need to be here? Had any of the others changed like Eric and me?

The door opened. A boy with dirty blond hair came in, face solemn, hair untidy, hands shoved into pockets, arm bandaged like my hand. Our eyes met and my breath caught.

"Hey Mel."

* * *

He sat down beside me, a small smile on his lips. I wondered why he wasn't happier.

"Hey Eric." I reached out my undamaged hand to him, and he took it in his left hand, holding on lightly, like letting go would cause him to fall and die. "What's wrong?" Funny, maybe he should be asking me that. I can't look wonderful.

He reached out and carefully stroked my hair, and his hand felt like welcoming ice. Was I running a fever? Are they afraid I'm going to die? I tighten my grip on his hand.

"I'm sorry Mel." He looked away, dropping his hand from my face, and the cool sensation left-along with the way he'd taken my breath away. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

He looked back, and I could've sworn there are tears brimming on his eyes. "For not being able to save you."

"Save. . me?" I don't understand.

He sighed. "I didn't think you'd remember. I'm so stupid." He let go of my hand and leaned back in the chair he's sitting in, running a hand through his hair once, reminding me of Jackson.

"Eric. . . . . .What happened?"

He sighed. "You got hurt Mel, worse than I thought." He sighed again. "After the captain. . after the captain attacked you, I rushed away as quick as I could with you. But you lost so much blood. . .and there was a cut on your back, it was so large. . .I couldn't stop it enough. . .I couldn't save you Mel."

"But. . I'm still here."

"Only because I at least got the blood to slow and kept you as hydrated as possible. But I couldn't of saved you there Mel. There was just no way." His voice cracked ever so slightly. "I watched you almost die. Through the storm and everything. Somehow you held on. I'll never understand how though. But. . the rescue came at the last moment. . and on the way. . they said. . they said there was no way you'd make it. But somehow you kept on, and they saved you." He looked her straight in the eyes, a single tear dancing down his cheek. "I would've died in your place Mel."

I don't know what to say. I almost _died? _I should be more freaked, but I'm not. I feel all warm, even though I'm probably still sick. "I don't blame you Eric." He stared at me.

"You said you'd die for me. That's the kindest thing anyone's ever told me. I know now I'd be dead without you-and you saved me more than once on that trip-even when it put your life in jeopardy."

He just stared at her, his eyes unsure but kind and a tiny smile toying at his lips.

"Eric, thank you. For everything."


	20. Chapter 20

Three weeks passed. She laid in this bed for all three of them.

Nathan came in a lot. His parents too. He gave me a hug and we both cried. His parents brought me sugar which I let sit on my bedside table-only being eaten when I want it-which means when they come in. My stomach has a hard time holding down those sorts of food anymore.

Lex and Daley came in after him the second day-Lex was in tears before the door even opened and Daley followed in quickly-throwing her arms-carefully!-around Melissa and not letting go for a total of twenty minutes-weeping into her shoulder, "We thought you guys were dead! They brought you here and everyone said you were going to die!" Lex held her undamaged hand, sobbing in a more controllable fashion than his sister. Their parents gave her an awkward pat on the head-unsure how to comfort a damaged teen they'd never seen.

Jory and Ian came in shortly after those two-surprising Mel. Out of all her friends on the island she expected to see them last. They brought her a cake, sat with her and told her about what the trip had been like when Mel and Eric got separated-with Ian on crutches and a whole story about that-and how much they missed her. But they cried meagerly. After all, they barely knew her anyways.

Then came Taylor-hysteric and crying large blue sobs three days later-blond hair just like it had been on the island. She cried, holding Melissa like a child, wetting her hair with her tears. She told Melissa what happened when they left camp-how they were the first found-how it hurt to leave the others on the island while they got to leave. She surprised Mel by the amount of concern she showed. She let the blond drone on and on about what it was like and her feelings. She'd never had this connection with Taylor before.

The last two people to come were Abbey and Jackson-together, a week later than everyone else. Mel had to blink to make sure she was clearly seeing that they were holding hands. Her breath caught. What was going on?

"Hey Mel," Abbey said, letting go of Jackson's hand and sitting cautiously on a chair. Her voice was sweet-like the Abbey from before, but she still had a rough edge in it. "I missed you." One tear slid down her cheek. I stared. The Abbey from the island didn't cry.

Jackson stood not far behind her, arms crossed over his chest, staring at the two girls. The look on his face was unreadable. Melissa tried to capture his eyes, but he wouldn't meet them.

Abbey rambled. She talked about how worried everyone had been, how worried Nathan was. What they had been doing. How everyone had been.

She was stalling. There was something she didn't want to say.

"Abbey," Melissa finally said after than hour of listening to nothing. Her voice was hoarse and her throat raw. It was beginning to become a normal thing to listen to. "What is it you really want to say?"

The girls breath caught. Melissa had caught on to her delay. Jackson stepped forward, hesitantly resting a hand on Abbey's shoulder, a notion that caught Melissa's eyes. She raised one eyebrow slightly.

Abbey took a breath. "Mel, me and Jackson.....we....we are together now."

She snapped her eyes shut, waited for anger or sadness. She was going to take Melissa's love away from her. After all the trauma she and Eric and endured, Abbey was going to add to it by stealing Jackson. Melissa would hate her, or shrink inside herself and never come back out.

But they had been drawn to each other, like magnets. There was no denying it. Heat and love swarmed between them. But Abbey hated having to steal him.

Instead of tears, she was met with laughter-piercing laughter that tackled her brain and caused her eyes to fly open.

Melissa was laughing, doubling over and laughing. The two stared at her.

But Melissa didn't care. She was facing reality, a reality she had discovered on the island, but had not stood against.

She began pulling the wires away, tugging them free from her skin, standing and stretching for the first time in weeks. It burned, but she didn't care.

Jackson and Abbey jumped up. "Mel," Jackson said, reaching a hand out to her. Sit down. You're not supposed to leave the room-or stand up. Your still really hurt."

She laughed and shook her head. "No."

Pushing past the two quickly, she burst into the hall.

The gown from the hospital stuck to her body, but she had to find him. He saved her, and she now knew what she wanted.

She ran down the hallway, searching, searching, searching for him. At the front a nurse stopped her. "Miss, you cannot be running around the hospital. We must get you back to your room immediately."

She shook her off. "No, I must find Eric."

"Eric?" The nurse had met Melissa before, been to her room a few times, and she remembered the sandy haired boy quite clearly. "Eric is at home today Miss Wu. I am not sure if he plans to return today or tomorrow, but he is not in the hospital right now." Mel's heart broke. "Let me take you back to your room now Miss." She let the nurse drag her back.

* * *

She sat in her bed that night, around eight, with no one there, staring at nothing. All she had wanted to do was see him, the first person to make her feel truly safe. She had wanted to hug him and just never let go. But he wasn't there.

She sighed. What was she thinking? They were back now. He would return to his lifestyle and her to her abusive uncle. Everything would be the same and nothing would change.

"Mel?" Her head snapped up, and in the dim light of the room she saw him standing in the doorway, hands folded in front of him, eyes staring straight at her. It was past visiting hours. How had he gotten back there?

"Eric?" She didn't stay in her bed. She got up and stumbled towards him. Before, she had been strong and able to walk. Seeing him there, her walls crumbled and she didn't feel the need to be strong. She just needed to let herself fall.

She stumbled into his arms, tears streaking her cheeks, and he locked her in a protective embrace, as she finally let the real tears fall. This wasn't an island. It was the real word, where real people like her uncle lived. The island had been hell, but was this home just a different version? She had to go back, face her uncle again, take the beatings and everything all over again. The fairytale had been the island. Even if the captain had almost killed her, she had not been dealing with her uncle there. It had been a relief.

Eric tilted her head back after a moment. "Mel-"

She shook her head. "Don't Eric. You don't need to be sorry for she." She had to pretend it would all be okay.

He shook his head back. "No Mel. I can't go on knowing your going back to live with a person like that. We are supposed to come back from the island and live good lives, not go back to a hell." He shook his head again. "I'm going to stop his for you."

Her heart stopped. "How?"

"I'm turning him in Mel. You never have to deal again."

"Eric no! He will kill me if-"

"He wont ever get to." Eric took a breath. "I already turned him in. That's why I wasn't at the hospital earlier. I couldn't live with you going home to that. I had to. The trial is in two days."

Melissa felt her heart lift. She didn't have to go home to him. "But where will I go?"

He bit his lip. "The others found out Mel." Her heart fell again. "I had to tell them. But Nathan's parents said they would take you in for a while-maybe forever if your uncle gets locked up."

She hugged him tightly. "Thank you Eric." She couldn't ever repay him. There was no way. First he saved her life now he was going to get rid of her uncle. It was to much to believe. "Thank you." She leaned back and gazed into his eyes.

"I love you Mel. I'll do anything to make this end."

It caught her off guard, but sent waves of warmth through her. She knew how she felt. "I love you too Eric. Thank you."

And then he leaned in to kiss her. It was gentle and sweet and hesitant, but Melissa melted into it.

When they pulled apart, both smiled.

"We're gonna make your life better Mel. I swear."

* * *

**jelissalover: **My update is so late! I'm sorry but I got stuck and there were problems in my life for a while, but I hope you like this.

**BeckyRocks: **Thank you.

**Elizabeth and Ferb: **I'm sorry bout the long update time but here it is!

**Pita-BreaD-RoCkS**: Omg I'm so glad you like this. I did make my chapter, and I finally did update. I'm glad you like Eric now, but that's not the end of Jackson and Abbey, or Mel and Eric. Thank you.

I don't know how many of you are still reading this but I'm making an oath to myself to finish this! I'm gonna be putting an epilogue at the end, that will finish this off and hopefully any last questions. This was defiantly not my best writing and all and for that I am sorry but I still hope it satisfies some. I'm sorry for the long update time but I was having problems in my life so updating was not an option. I'm writing the epilogue now and I promise it will be posted in the next week. Even if no one reads this I'm going to finish it at least. But if you are reading it....

Review!

Review!!

Review!!!

I love you guys.


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

She shivered. The court room was cold, and all the castaways she had come to call friends sat behind her, staring at her back as the life she had worked so long to hide unraveled before her.

All but two. Eric stood to one side of her, Nathan to the other, his mom to the other side. Her helpers in this hell. The ones that would either help her sink or swim.

Beneath the jacket she wore the most revealing clothes she had ever had on. They were Taylor's-a tank top and shorts-things she tried to steer clear form because they exposed her bruises and cuts. Now she wore the outfit to show an entire courtroom that her uncle had been abusing her all these years. What would everyone say? She hid beneath a hat and sunglasses-the cuts on her face and bruises that were old illuminated for the first time-on the island everyone had thought they came from the crash. Now she had to prove they weren't. Against the new ones you could tell they had been committed by hands and lamps, not falls and trees.

"We hold James Wu accountable for abusing and hurting Melissa Wu. Will the accused please rise?" From the crowd behind her Melissa heard someone rise and knew instantly that it was her uncle. He came to the front and placed his hand on a bible. "Do you James Wu swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

"Yes." His teeth clenched as he sat down for the audience to see. His eyes bore holes into her skin. She shrank down. If the trial failed she would be hurt a lot when they returned home later. It was the last thing she wanted to happen.

"Melissa Wu please show the courtroom the evidence."

She stood before the courtroom, the trench coat stuck to her form like water, and she removed the hat, glasses, and finally the coat, dropping them all to the floor. And a gasp arose.

She looked ill enough with all the wounds from the captain and his blade, but the old wounds were showing for the first time in her life with actual facts. She couldn't lie her way out of this and say that she got attacked by a stranger or fell down stairs. This was all the truth, being laid before people she never even wanted to have find out.

The eyes of the jury looked at her in fear, as though they expected her to fall apart and break at any moment. She hated the looks on their faces-pity. They all wore the same faces-pity. Even her fellow castaways in the audience had pitiful and scared looks upon their faces. It was everything she had ever dreaded pulled and forced into one small room.

She tried to zone out the trial, make everything go away as she stood in the middle of the room with her uncle staring at her back, thinking of ways to punish her when they returned home, for she doubted he would believe the trial would listen if she was called. But when she was and he was taken from the room her blood ran cold.

"Melissa Wu." The judges voice echoed through the silent room. "How long has this problem been going on?"

She wet her dried lips. "For as long as I can remember." Her voice quivered even in her own ears.

Questions went on. She got more and more anxious. She just wanted it all to be over. It was never wracking and tearing her apart having to answer question after question after question.

Finally, the jury was sent away to decide Melissa's fate. She walked with Eric and Nathan over to the others, who watched them with close eyes. She pulled the trench coat tight around her body, praying that no one would comment on the marks.

Daley pulled her into a hug. She felt like falling, but she couldn't yet. There were no decisions yet that could help her-she still had a small chance that they would not send her uncle away. But she was praying that the jury would agree with her.

Nathan set a hand on her shoulder as Eric wrapped an arm around her waist. "My parents said you can stay at our house as long as you need after all this is done Mel."

"How do you know it will be done?"

"The jury and the judge saw the marks. No way your uncle can testify against the proof." She nodded, but did not believe.

Several minutes later the jury and judge returned, as did her uncle-handcuffed. The three walked back to their seats in the front, leaving their friends behind them.

"The jury accuses James Wu of child abuse, and sentences him to ten years in jail for attempted murder and assaults." The judges voice was like music to Melissa's ears. "Melissa Wu will be placed in the care of Mr. and Ms. McGorill until the age of eighteen, when she can choose the life she wants."

Melissa felt her heart exploding with happiness as everyone filed out of the courtroom, Eric guiding her, a smile tearing across his face. He had actually saved her. He was overjoyed.

Outside the building, Abbey kissed Jackson, the others fanning out and talking amongst themselves. Jackson stared into her eyes and she noticed something.

"What's wrong?" Her voice was sweet, and she brushed at his hair.

"Nothing."

"Something."

He sighed. "Melissa was the first girl I had feelings for. I thought she died out on the island. And then she returned, with Eric, and now...."

Abbey's forehead wrinkled. "Do you miss her?"

He shook his head. "No. Melissa was great," he said, holding her face in both his hands, "but you are better for me." Again he kissed her.

Mel and Eric watched from their seats on a wall not far off. Melissa smiled. "They are happy."

Eric took her hand. "So am I. He'll never hurt you again Mel." And he kissed her full on the lips.

She leaned back and smiled. "Thank you Eric, for everything."

* * *

**Pita-BreaD-RoCkS: **I'm glad you liked it. This is the last chapter so I hoped you enjoyed it.

**Josh: **Thank you. I don't plan to ever stop writing and this is my last post so I hope you liked it.

I might remake this story so its better. I'm not sure but thank you for reading.


End file.
